Irresistable
by xxinspiration
Summary: Joe Jonas & Demi Lovato have a WILD night. three shot? i don't own either characters. WARNING: pretty intense.


Irresistable;

Rated M to be safe(:

---

"Demi, come on I wanna seeeeeeee!" my boyfriend pounded on the door of the bathroom as I fixed my hair in the mirror, "Joseph, you'll see me in a few, calm yourself." I replied, smoothing out my skin-tight hot pink silk dress in the mirror. I knew this was sure to drive Joe crazy, and that was my goal. I could hear him moan on the other side of the door as if he could see me, "Ugh, Dems, comeonnnn."

"Fine, fine." I replied, clicking the lock on the door and walking back over to the mirror. "Thank GOD!" he exclaimed, bursting in the door and walking over to put his hands around my waist from behind, "You look beautiful, baby." He said seductively in my ear. The sound sent chills down my spine and I resisted the urge to fuck him right then and there. "Mmmm, Joseph, you're going to kill me." I groaned as he started kissing my neck. He hit my sweet spot and I moaned louder. He just bit and sucked harder on my neck, "Dem, I love you," he said softly, his breath tickling my exposed skin. "I love you too," I placed my own hands over his and laced our fingers, "But Nick and Sel said no sex."

"And who says they have to know," he whispered, pulling me tighter against him. "But, Joey she's my best frie- ughhhhhhhh," I turned around so I was facing him, and his hands moved down on my butt. He continued to suck on my neck as I played with his hair, because I knew it turned him on. "Mmm, Joseph, keep doing that," he pulled me tighter against him and bit down harder, "So I guess this means I have permission?"

"Nick and Sel know nothing." I ruffled his hair as he picked me up and walked me out. He placed me on the bed and climbed on top, without taking his lips off me, it was amazing. He continued kissing every inch of my exposed skin until the tension was so high I couldn't take it anymore. "Joe- more" I choked out between moans and kisses. I needed him, now. And bad. His lips were so soft. And so warm, they just felt so good on my body, that I couldn't resist. He flipped me over so I was laying on my stomach and strattled my waist from behind. "Well this is different," I observed. "Babe," he said in my ear, "If we were doing it doggy style you'd have something to hold on to, trust me." A second later I felt his lips on the back of my neck. "Oh, my god" I laughed softly as he tugged on the zipper of my dress, kissing the skin as it was revealed. Once he got it all the way down, I slipped out of it and he flipped me back over. When he leaned in to kiss me again I stopped him, I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor with my dress. I could see the lust in his eyes, and by now he was breathing hard, I started kissing his neck and he almost screamed. "Dem," he moaned, "my fucking godddddd." I let my hands travel to his jeans and unbuttoned them. Once he realized what I wanted he pulled them off and tossed them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

I layed on my back as he kissed his way down my body. His lips were like heaven, and he was so incredibly gorgeous, I wasn't stopping him from doing whatever he wanted. Once he got down to my boyshort underwear, he clenched the black lace with his teeth and slowly pulled them off. "Mmmm…Josephhhh." I moaned as he sucked on my inner thigh. It was killing me, I just needed him in me. He finally surrendered as I pulled off his boxers. He licked all the way from my jawline to my chest, it felt so good I screamed. I couldn't take this anymore. If he wouldn't do it, I'd take control. "Sure your ready?" he asked, out of breath. His whole body was glistening with sweat, but we were no where near done. I nodded and he slid his way into me, softly at first. "Joe, harderrrr." I moaned, scratching his back lightly. He complied and went harder, I tried not to scream, but it wasn't working very well. "What's my name?" he said seductively in my ear. "Joeeeeeeeeee," I moaned, clawing the sheets because it just felt so good. "louder," he whispered, going harder. By then I lost it. "Joeee, ughh, Josephhhhhhh."

"What do you want babyyyy?" he whispered. "Do..something with…your lips." I groaned, I had to have his lips on me. I needed it. He instantly started kissing my neck again and I screamed. "Make me moan, Joseph, do it." I begged, grabbing onto his hair and pushing his body harder against my own. He was losing his breath, but it was so incredibly hott. "Oh my god, Demi. Right there baby," he groaned into my sizzling skin, "AHHHH, babygirl, oh my goddddd! Dem, harder, my goddddd," he was so losing it. I could tell, his breathing was heavy and uneven, and I didn't know how much longer I could take this, I was losing track. Just as we both reached full on orgasm, there was a knock at the door. "You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled pulling on one of Joe's soaking wet locks of hair, "baby, door." He just moaned in response. "Joeeeee," I whispered, "baby, you're..ugh, killing me. Get the doorrrr," I pushed on his chest, and he finally surrendered, "Fine, be right back," he kissed me on the lips, pulled on his boxers and went to get the door. I sat in bed, mulling over what just happened, with the guy I love, and possibly the best sex of my life.

--

ending sucked, rushed finish. my apologies. this was a one shot. i might drag it out and tell you who was at the door.

-inspiration.


End file.
